


Its a big deal

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Charles centered fic, Fluff, M/M, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: “What are you doing loitering out here little one?"Charles scratches the nape of his neck, “I could ask you the same question.”To his left, Sebastian’s face falls a little but he tries to hide it, regaining his hunched composure.“Just…” he chuckles, “The sport’s usual bullshit”Or...Charles thinks maybe he isn't worth the seat that he's always wanted and Sebastian realizes that sometimes all you need is a little push to get you in the right direction.





	Its a big deal

_Do you really think you can replace the iceman?_

_Ferrari was stupid to hire a rookie._

_What makes you worthy of the seat?_

Charles’ head swam with words that were as sharp as knives, slicing through the walls of determination and promises he’d built himself after losing some of the most important people in his life.

He knew he had a lot to learn and there was definitely a chance that he wasn’t good enough.

But, to have people shove these thoughts he’d been harbouring out into the open, feasting on every mistake he made like vultures… It was hard.

He adjusted his position on the floor and peered at the photos of his father and godfather on his phone, smiles askew on their faces.

The Sauber motorhome was eerily quiet as everyone had retired either to drinks or to bed after a fulfilling day.

He suddenly found it hard to breathe in his designated room and stalked out into the darkening sky.

Praying he didn’t trip on his shoelaces, he wandered around the paddock with no real destination in mind.

Every person walking past him was a mere blur as he carried his heavy feet, subconsciously searching for comfort.

Stoffel wasn’t exaggerating when he had patted Charles on the back and wished him good luck because being a Ferrari driver came with a great weight to carry.

He was far too busy drowning in his thoughts he didn’t realize that he had accidentally walked in on someone wallowing in a moment of peace.

Perched on the scarlet motorhome staircase was his future teammate, completely wrapped up in his own world, staring into the sky as it bled colours from red to purple.

Charles contemplated walking past him quickly but it was too late, Sebastian had already looked in his direction.

He blinked.

The German blinked back.

The Monegasque shuffled his feet to fill in the void of silence. He even contemplated nodding and quickly scooting away when suddenly;

Sebastian smiles.

It’s hardly even qualified as a proper smile but Charles takes it as a sign that he’s welcome.

He slowly slides over and settles himself beside his idol.

“What are you doing loitering out here little one?"

Charles scratches the nape of his neck, “I could ask you the same question.”

To his left, Sebastian’s face falls a little but he tries to hide it, regaining his hunched composure.

“Just…” he chuckles, “The sport’s usual bullshit”

“Oh.”

He doesn’t know what to say, but he can definitely relate.

Although Charles tries to control his fidgeting, the silence is almost comforting.

His future teammate is first to break it.

“It’s not like _I’m_ the sole reason someone should do something, it’s just that maybe they should realize that I maybe play a part in it.”

He keeps his mouth tightly closed.

“And I’m aware that it wasn’t his choice but maybe he could’ve asked me to step in or maybe just say _something_.”

The older of the two rakes his fingers through his blond curls and sighs, “I could’ve said something…”

Charles’s’ gut is wriggling around uncomfortably in his abdomen now. He’s never seen someone so wound up like this before.

“I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t understand”

Sebastian sounds like he’s swallowing a laugh and a sob at the same time when he chokes out a name thick with longing and sadness;

“ _Kimi_.”

He takes in a breath to absorb what he had just heard.

He should’ve known that he was the cause of his idol’s suffering too. That’s just how he was. It really didn’t come as a surprise.

He supposed he had inadvertently taken the place of one of the most important people in the four time world champion’s life.

He wasn’t wanted.

He gave a soft nod and tried to calm his quivering lips as he made a move to stand up but the German beside him sputtered.

“Oh God Charles! No, I didn’t mean to imply it like that! I’m lucky I got you as my partner for next year. Thank god it wasn’t Magnussen or Giovinazzi.”

Sebastian was rambling now and he let out a slow breath through his mouth and smiled a little.

“I’m really happy that you’re my teammate little one, I just might miss a certain someone a bit too much.” He chuckled again, “a bit too much for his liking anyway”

Charles nose twitched as he tried to hold back the stinging tears in his eyes. “So… you don’t hate me?”

The German squeaked, “Hate you! Why would I hate you? Oh,Charles…” he trails off as he noticed the Monegasque’s watery eyes.

He pulls Charles in for a side hug and now the tears are carving a path down his cheeks.

“People think I’m too inexperienced, they say I’ll make too many mistakes.”

Sebastian raises and eyebrow. “Same.”

Charles snorts and he realizes he feels better, but the person next to him might not.

“You miss Kimi?”

He got a laugh in response. “He says I’m being unreasonable since I’m still going to see him almost every day next year.”

Sounds like Kimi. “But not as much.”

He hears a huff. “Don’t remind me.”

Comfortable silence rolls in waves.

“Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Oh I _have_.”

“ _Properly_.”

Sebastian bounces his leg up and down, “He thinks it isn’t a big deal”

“I’ve heard him say that, yes.”

“What if he’s right?”

“No.” 

The older of the two shifts in surprise, dropping his hand from Charles’ shoulders. “What do you mean?”

“Have you told him?”

Sebastian’s face contorts in confusion. “Told him what?”

“That it’s a big deal for you, _he's_ a big deal for you.”

The hunched posture returns as he mumbles incomprehensible words.

“ _Seb_.” He reprimands

“No, I didn’t tell him”

“You should, it will clear things up.”

Sebastian sniffles and drags a hand down his face. “You think he’s asleep?”

Charles squints at him and shakes his head a little. “Really, Seb?”

“He’s probably soaking in the tub.”

He claps a hand on the world champion’s shoulder, “Go get ‘em tiger”

“Thanks little one.”

Charles watches Sebastian Vettel, a four time world champion, current Ferrari driver accidentally trip on a step while standing up, catch himself, apologize profusely to no one in particular and jog off in a hurry with a soft, gooey expression on his face.

He shakes his head in exasperation.

The sky is dark when he heads back to his motorhome.

He has a lot of challenges ahead, some harder than the others.

At least he isn’t alone.

And maybe he’s starting to have a family watching his back again.

Slowly.

Little steps for the little one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I tried. i wrote this in a jiffy, mourning this year's season so i hope you all find it readable!
> 
> P.S this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> P.P.S Charles is a sweet angel puppy


End file.
